finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
King Behemoth
.]] '''King Behemoth' , also known as Behemoth King, Behemoth, KBehemoth, Sr Behemoth, and KingBehe is a recurring enemy in the series. It is a stronger version of the Behemoth with superior stats and sometimes stronger abilities as well. They are commonly encountered in the final dungeons and sometimes as bosses. A common trait with the Behemoth King, unlike its lesser brethren, is that it tends to use Meteor as a final attack in an attempt to defeat the party. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II King Behemoth is a boss fought in the Jade Passage, found in a chest that contains the Rune Axe. It is later fought as a random encounter in the secret room in Pandaemonium. It relies on brutal physical attacks, but drops strong equipment, including the rare Yoichi Bow. Final Fantasy III King Behemoth is fought in the Ancients' Maze, being the rarest and most powerful enemy fought there, only encountered in later rooms. In the NES version, King Behemoths rely on regular attacks, but in the 3D remake they can use Meteor at low HP. They are a source of valuable Elixirs and Protect Rings. Final Fantasy IV King Behemoth is an enemy in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable versions, fought at the Lunar Ruins. It fights identically to the Behemoth, and will generally appear alongside one in battle. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years King Behemoth is fought as a boss on the ninth floor of the Depths. It will counter all attacks dealt to it with a strong physical attack, and upon death will cast Meteor on the party. Final Fantasy V King Behemoth is fought in the final floors of the Interdimensional Rift, past the Dimensional Castle. It is a powerful foe that counters all regular attacks with a powerful physical attack and all magic attacks, including summons, with the Meteor spell. They carry the rare Blood Sword to be stolen, and when caught and released, they will use the powerful Gigaflare ability. Final Fantasy VI Behemoth King is fought as a boss in the Cave on the Veldt, first alive and then undead. After defeating it as a boss, it can be fought as a random enemy on the Veldt where Gau can learn it as a Rage. The Behemoth King can cast Meteor at any time, and will also use other powerful abilities, such as Holy, Blizzara, and Blizzaga. In its undead version, it loses the ability to use Blizzara, Blizzaga, and Holy, but gains access to the Death spell and Sleeping Gas ability, and will always back attack the party. The undead Behemoth King can be fought in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting the Force Armor (to win a Force Armor), the Organyx (to win a Soul Sabre), or the Soul of Thamasa (to win a Celestriad). Final Fantasy VII King Behemoths are fought as random encounters in the Northern Cave, and use Comet 2 alongside powerful physical attacks. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- King Behemoths are fought as enemies in the final dungeon. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Behemoth King is fought as an optional boss in the final dungeon, Banora Underground, at the Howling Fang, holding the Goddess Key. It attacks with powerful physical attacks as well as the Comet spell at regular intervals, and uses the Quake and Regen spells. Final Fantasy X Behemoth King is fought in the final dungeon, Inside Sin, being one of the stronger enemies there. It attacks with physical attacks, and has access to the powerful Thundaga, Mighty Guard, and Flare spells. Once defeated it will cast Meteor in an attempt to defeat the party. Final Fantasy XI King Behemoth can be fought in Behemoth's Dominion by trading a Savory Shank to a trigger. In an older version, it would potentially spawn in Behemoth's place after three kills of the latter. It can cast Meteor at will, usually in 30-60 second increments. Since its effectively immune to Stun, the only surefire way of circumventing it is to run out of range. Its most sought-after drop is Defending Ring, an incredibly rare and powerful item which gives a flat 10% reduction to all damage. Final Fantasy XII Behemoth King is a Rank VII Elite Mark fought at the Feywood (The Edge of Reason), accessible after all marks up to Fafnir have been defeated. It is a powerful enemy, having access to high-level elemental spells, such as Ardor, Holy, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Slowga, and Darkga. It can inflict Disease with its regular attacks and spawns with various buffs already in place. Final Fantasy XIII Behemoth King is fought at the Archylte Steppe - Central Expanse, Yaschas Massif, and Eden. It is a powerful enemy that focuses primarily on physical attacks, and will stand on both legs once its near death. During this time, it will gain access to Thundara and Thundaga, and will gain higher stats and restore all of its HP. Final Fantasy XIV King Behemoth appears as an enemy in Labyrinth of the Ancients, a 24-player raid in Crystal Tower. It is the penultimate boss, and is surrounded by Iron Giants and Bomb enemies. Final Fantasy XV Behemoth King is a boss fought in the final dungeon of Insomnia, guarding the gate to the Citadel. It is the first appearance of a winged behemoth in the series, based on artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for the original ''Final Fantasy. A Behemoth King also appears as the boss of a quest in the multiplayer expansion Comrades. In the Windows and Royal Editions, the Behemoth King guarding the Citadel is replaced by a Cerberus. The Behemoth King instead appears as the final encounter of the Comrades mission "Departure," fought on the hill overlooking Insomnia as Noctis's party makes its way to the final dungeon. Behemoth Kings still lurk within the city streets of the new expanded Insomnia. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Behemoth Kings are fought as upgraded Behemoths, though less powerful than the Dark Behemoths, and posses high physical stats and HP. They can be poached into the Cherche and Artemis Bow, and is the only Behemoth-type that has access to the Twister skill when near an unit with the Beastmaster skill. Final Fantasy Type-0 Behemoth King is a strong Behemoth type enemy fought in the Bethnel Caverns. They fight the same as normal Behemoths, but are stronger with more HP. They rush toward further away targets and when nearby, swipe with their claws or with their tail, depending on which side their target is. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call King Behemoth appears as enemy in Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK King Behemoth FFII.png|''Final Fantasy II version. FFRK King Behemoth FFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' version. FFRK Behemoth King FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' version. FFRK Ultimate+ Behemoth King FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' version. FFRK King Behemoth FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy XIII'' version. FFRK Behemoth King FFAB.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' version. FFRK King Behemoth FFWWW.png|''Final Fantasy World Wide Words'' version. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Trading Card Game King Behemoth appears with a Thunder-elemental card. Triple Triad King Behemoth from ''Final Fantasy V has a Triple Triad card in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Mario Sports Mix Behemoth King is the final boss of the Sports Mix mode. It is a recolored version of the final boss in the normal tournament mode. Knights of the Crystals King Behemoth appears on an ultimate card. Gallery KingBehemoth-ff2-nes.png|Final Fantasy II'' (NES). KingBehemoth-ff2-gba.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FF3NES-KingBehemoth.gif|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). King Behemoth-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). KingBehemothFF4TAY.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). BehemothKing-ffv.gif|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). KingBehemoth-ffv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). BehemothKing-ffvi-gba.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). BehemothKing-ffvi-gba-undead.png|Undead version in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). BehemothKing-ffvi-ios-undead.png|Undead version in Final Fantasy VI (iOS). FFXII-BehemothKing.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. BehemothKing-ffxii-sprite.png|Sprite in ''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Behemoth King Portrait.png|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics. King Behemoth Crystal Bearers Art.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. PFF King Behemoth FFV.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFV. PFF King Behemoth FFVI.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFVI. PFF King Behemoth FFXII.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFXII. Behemoth King ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' FFVI. Behemoth King FF13 ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' FFXIII. Category:Recurring enemies